The Petite Lemon
by Twistedtracy
Summary: Just a short lemon between Edward and Bella. This takes place a bit after Breaking Dawn. Rated M...beware


**-Author note-  
*This is my first fanfic and I'm bracing myself for some bad reviews! I got bored and decided to finally try writing one of these bad boys, and it's a lemon to boot! Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please forgive me for bad punctuation...only time will make me better!* P.S. This is SM world.**

Edward and I have had very little alone time since Renesmee was born, neither one of us could tare ourselves away from her. Even with the Volturi scare behind us, every moment together as a family was precious. As a result of no alone time Edward had become a little testy with his brothers constant jokes. Jasper had finally managed to drag him away for a little one on one hunting to cool him down.

I was lost in thought staring out at our scenic scene Esme had created for us when Edward entered our bedroom. His arms came around me, crossing over my chest, pulling me back against him. His lips moved to my ear, and he caught the lobe of it between his teeth. "I've missed you love," he whispered.

"So I see, I've missed you too." I murmured, acknowledging his hardness pressing against me in the most delicious way.

He pushed my gown off my shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He kissed my neck now, moving his hands down lower, between my legs. His long fingers always hit all the right places. He led me to the edge of our rarely used bed and sat me on the edge of it, kneeling down in between my legs. A ripple of pleasure went through me, and I attached my hands to his lovely bronze colored hair. As his tongue grazed me I let out a groan of desire. His tongue danced in a rhythm, probing inside of me and then circling my nub, making me grow incredibly wet.

"Edward! Now please, I'm so close," I moaned.

He entered me, began slowly moving, his hands now tightly gripping my hip bones. He let out a growl of pleasure as he increased his tempo, gripping my bottom and rocking into me, aching with his need. I loved seeing him like this, so lost in his desire for me. I flipped us quickly, eliciting a groan from him as he fell out of me. I reached for his hands and pinned them above his head, my newborn strength still working in my favor...not that he was trying hard to break my grip. I kissed his forehead, his eyes, just behind his ear, then finally his lips. I stretched my body against his, suddenly pulling him back into me. We groaned in unison.

I rode him gently as first, prolonging our pleasure. His hands began to pull at my left breast, as his lips moved to the nipple of the other, pulling it roughly with his teeth. I groaned in desire, increasing my speed, moving my hips in a circular motion I had previously discovered he loved.

"You feel so amazing, love. I'll never tire of seeing you ride me," He murmured.

His left hand gripped my hip, pulling me down on him harder. His other hand snaked between my legs, his fingers rubbing intently at my nub. I was so very close now to reaching the edge I so dearly desired to fall off of. Then suddenly he flipped us again.

"Get on your knees love."

I did as I was told, to lost in desire to care, I just wanted him back inside me. He entered me roughly from behind, pulling my head back with my hair to reach my neck. His tongue massaged my neck, and his fingers once again found my clit.

" Do you like it when I'm rough love? Your so wet," He asked in a rough voice, pumping in an even rougher tempo.

"Mmmm," was all I could manage, how he could even form words at a time like this I would never know.

My walls began to clamp tightly around him as I groaned in ecstasy. I felt him shudder inside of me and I shuddered once more when his cool seed split deep inside. I collapsed immediately on the bed. Edward fell to side of me pulling me onto his chest.

"I really should have turned you sooner love, this just keeps getting better and better," Edward sighed.

"Hmm, you should have listened to me."

"From now on love, from now on."

**THE END.**

**Now that is out of me I might write another...but don't hold your breath I'm not a great writer!**


End file.
